


don't recall.

by LilytheFlower_rus (LilytheFlower)



Series: girls [2]
Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilytheFlower/pseuds/LilytheFlower_rus
Summary: Четыре месяца. Четыре месяца отношений, совместных завтраков и ночей в одной постели — все для того, чтобы Кэт в каком-то дурацком мессенджере отправила сообщение: «Прости, но нам нужно расстаться».
Relationships: Lucy Carlyle/Kat Godwin
Series: girls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827685





	don't recall.

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа изначально была опубликована на Книге Фанфиков 29 августа 2018 года.  
> Музыка: KARD - Don't Recall

Люси уже даже почти не плачет, не кричит и не ругается. Она просто молча распадается изнутри.

Четыре месяца. Четыре месяца отношений, совместных завтраков и ночей в одной постели — все для того, чтобы Кэт в каком-то дурацком мессенджере отправила сообщение: «Прости, но нам нужно расстаться».

Когда Люси получает это, она дома одна — Кэт еще на парах. Она смотрит на сообщение, и все расплывается перед глазами, и она смутно понимает, что плачет на полу, раздирая зубами подушку, совсем как дикий зверь. Слезы стекают по щекам на кофту, капают на ковер, не останавливаясь.

«Ничего, ничего, ни-че-го», повторяет Люси, съежившись в комок. Ни одна вещь между ними не была правдой. Воздушные замки, карточные домики. Перед глазами все кружится, она лежит на полу и уже даже не плачет — громко смеется. Ничего.

Когда Кэт приходит домой через полтора часа, у нее на губах голубая помада, а в глазах — пустота. Люси ненавидит эту пустоту. Она бросается на Кэт, выбрасывает вперед один кулак, другой. Кэт спокойно — слишком спокойно — удерживает ее руки.

-Успокойся, — говорит она холодно.

-У-спо-кой-ся? — по слогам проговаривает Люси. — Это все, что ты можешь сказать? Кэтрин, мать твою, Годвин, это все, что ты можешь сказать мне сейчас? Все это… Все это — неправда?! Неправда?!  
Она снова срывается на плач.

-Нам… черт, ненавижу эту фразу. Нам нужно поговорить, — тихо произносит Кэт. Ее руки мелко дрожат, но в глазах по-прежнему пусто. Фальшивка, манекен… Неправда.

-О чем нам говорить? Ты уже все сказала, все сказала! Я ухожу, окей? Я ухожу, выпусти меня, я ухожу! Это твой дом, а я ухожу!

-Куда ты уйдешь, дура? — теперь Кэт тоже кричит, и в глубине ее глаз тоже… огонь.

-К Локвуду, я ему уже написала, он примет! У него есть место для меня, окей?

-Я никогда не хотела, чтобы это случилось, понимаешь? Понимаешь ты? Они убьют тебя, если ты останешься со мной! Они похитят тебя, потому что… Потому что! Я им нужна, ты — нет! Они убьют тебя, как только получат меня, вне зависимости от того, что сделаешь ты и что сделаю я!

-Да плевать мне, Кэтрин Годвин! Плевать, какой важной шишке ты вновь перешла дорогу из-за своих убеждений и взглядов! Плевать, кто может со мной что сделать! Я защищусь, я буду защищаться, я буду делать то, что нужно! Если бы ты подумала об этом хоть на секунду, если бы… Если бы ты, черт возьми, любила меня, любила! Ты бы пришла и рассказала мне об этом, и мы бы решили, что делать! Но ты, ты даже не поду…

-Не смей! — прерывает ее Кэт. Она кричит так громко, что соседи наверху, наверное, их ненавидят. — Не смей говорить, что я не люблю тебя! Я люблю тебя больше этой чертовой жизни, да я живу, блять, ради тебя, понимаешь? И поэтому нам надо расстаться! Потому что я ставлю тебя под угрозу, а ты добровольно ее принимаешь!

-Ну и хорошо, ну и хорошо! Я ухожу, отпусти меня, я ухожу! — Люси яростно пытается вырваться.

-Я купила тебе билет, — устало говорит Кэт. — В город у моря. У меня… Есть там квартира. Там есть университет, который примет тебя. У меня есть деньги, чтобы ты могла существовать до того, как найдешь подработку — и после этого тоже. Я не отпущу тебя в неизвестность.  
-Ты… Ты… — Люси задыхается от гнева. Каким-то образом она все же успокаивается настолько, чтобы четко произнести: — Ты больше не решаешь, что я буду делать.

Кэт застывает на месте. Люси пользуется этим, чтобы взять свою сумку и выбежать из квартиры, захлопнув за собой дверь. Вслед ей… Никто не бежит. Нет абсолютно никаких звуков. Это еще больше убеждает Люси. Ничего не было. Чувств не было. Любви не было.

Только ее сердце, кажется, разбивается по-настоящему.


End file.
